toddandthebookofpureevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Atticus Murphy Jr.
Atticus Murphy Jr. is the guidance counselor at Crowley High, which is what he is, though he hardly does any real counseling and never seems to take any student seriously. He is also secretly a member of the Satanic Cult, which has put him in charge of retrieving The Book of Pure Evil. Atticus is a sneaky guy and is known to film any student that comes to him for counceling, and lets the AV-club edit the resulting footage. In episode 2x03 he has cameras placed all over the school so he can watch everone and everything, probably so he could gain an advantage in finding the book. At some point Atticus became part of The Gang, though the others were reluctant at first in letting him join. When he proved himself to be useful to them they finally accepted him. However, when the others found out he was in fact a satanist they kicked him out. Because he was submitted to some kind of satanic ritual during his teenage years he somehow got raped by a wolf in a forest, which caused him to be sexually confused. He regularly has flashbacks of this event. His father is The Hooded Leader of the Satanic Cult but he bears little respect for Atticus, even though Atticus tries really hard to please him. After being banned from the Satanic Cult (and the Retirement Home) in episode 1x13 he returns a bit later and hands his father The Book of Pure Evil, but then beheads him and assumes the position of Hooded Leader. The head of his father was kept in a cooler box, and he regularly took it out to 'talk to' the head for advice, doing his fathers' voice himself. He'd pretend his father kept on scorning him, or occasionally praise him. He lost the head in episode 2x11 when he got drunk at a party and took the wrong cooler with him. After becoming the Hooded Leader, the Metal Dudes paid him a visit and suggested The Prophecy could be interpreted in different ways and that Atticus was in fact the Pure Evil One instead of Todd Smith. For a while he worked with the minions from the cult, but they turned out utterly useless because of their age and inability to leave the retirement home. The minions on the other hand became tired of his attitude and decided to kill him, but they were poisoned by Atticus before they got the chance. With the minions dead, he started recruiting students from Crowley High to form his own army. He had an informative booklet made about satanism named 'A one-way trip to Hell!', which he spread around among the students. It showed drawings of people having sex, and promoted that you could do whatever you want as a satanist. It also mentions a website, www.satanrocks.org. When he finally obtained the Book again by stealing it from Wanda Winterbanks, he used it to turn himself into a goat-man, because he thought that was what The Pure Evil One should look like. Later, Todd made him get sucked into the book. Trivia *When shocked he often utters the words "Holy Jupiter Shit!" *He always wears a sweater-vest and the Metal Dudes usually call him "sweater-dude". *When he has an unconfortable flashback he usually says "Leave it in the past, Atticus" to himself. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Gang members